Talk:Vera (Unique item)
Uhh. a monk drops a green hammer? --Karlos 03:55, 23 May 2006 (CDT) yea what's up with that? i've killed a lot of bosses dozens of times, but i've never ever gotten 2 different greens from any of them. i guess somebody mixed up the boss or the chance of dropping the second green must be very very small. --Shem 11:04, 23 May 2006 (CDT) wasn't there a necromancer which dropped a sword? --Jamie 06:11, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Baubao Wavewrath, a Elementalist, drops a shield, so it could be possible that a monk drops a hammer. --Gares Redstorm 06:43, 23 May 2006 (CDT) Jayne drops Jayne's Staff, why would it drop a second green item, less so with a name unrelated to the boss? Skuld 07:23, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Guild Wars has a lot of bosses that don't follow the campaign's normal green item dropping pattern. The ones I'm aware of are Drago Stoneherder, The Darknesses, Kepkhet Marrowfeast, Baubao Wavewrath, Cultist Rajazan, the Afflicted bosses who appear to be the only non-quest, non-mission bosses who don't drop any greens and Focus of Hanuku who doesn't seem to be a boss but still drops a green. So Vera wouldn't be unprecedented. just checked the page again, and it's been verified with a screenshot. -- Gordon Ecker 23:19, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::This boss is named after Jayne Cobb from Firefly so he drops a hammer because Guild Wars is being "True to the show" since the gun called Vera is a massive rifle type gun. Really rare hammer. Ive only seen this been sold one time in Kaineng. I want this hammer ! :D Confirmed The monk boss drops this warrior hammer. Please do not delete this! :Care to provide a screenshot of the text of boss droping it, the hammer itself, or even the stats of the hammer to verify it even exists? --209.34.210.130 12:18, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::The above arguments are sufficient that the hammer COULD drop from this boss. Now a screen shot would be great. --Karlos 08:04, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ---- If this weapon exists, and I certainly hope so, it obviosly is another reference to Firefly. To the character Jayne Cobb and his gun named Vera, to be precise. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:59, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Obviously! Note that the fellow who drops it is also named Jayne. *hums* He robbed from the rich/and gave to the poor/stood up for the man/and he gave him what for/our love for him now/ain't hard to explain/the hero of Canton/the man they call Jayne 130.161.165.129 ::That's my point! :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:14, 24 May 2006 (CDT) I'm the one who found the hammer and first submitted this wiki entry. I also submitted those screenshots and cleaned up the article a bit (although my wiki language sucks, so this is the best I could do). If you don't believe me, come see it firsthand in-game. My in-game name is Graham Neil. :Graham just showed me the hammer in game, so its definitely real (thanks for sparing your time Graham). i wonder how many bosses actually have a 2nd green. --Shem 09:40, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::I doubt anyone doubted that the hammer exists. We are just doubting that is dropped by Jayne Forestlight :::I am currently killing Jayne Forestlight over and over to get a screenie of him dropping the weapon as proof. I also want anything related to Firefly. having killed the boss just under 50 times now, i can confirm that this weapon is rare, possible to the extent that it is more rare than other greens. Wish me luck.--Jinx 09:08, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :::: One of my guildies (Artemis Knight) got a screen of it dropping, which is found on imageshack ::::: If only Vera was a bow, this would be the greatest item ever. Another Reference Though it may just be a coincidence, "Vera" is also the title of a Pink Floyd song on "The Wall" Album. -EDIT- Here's the link to the wikipedia artical on this song http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vera_%28song%29 :Or it could be my aunt. — Skuld 10:57, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah I'm sure "Vera" has been used in any number of other pop culture references...but the combination of "Vera" and "Jayne" is unique to Firefly and in my opinion this is no doubt a reference the devs wanted to make to that great series. The Russian reference is vague to the majority of people who play this game simply because most people who play the game probably don't speak it. "The Wall" and the Russian references are most likely coincidences...whereas the Firefly reference is clear as day.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:18, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Why was the pic changed? Previously it was a monk holding the Vera, now it's a naked Warrior holding the Vera. Am i missing something here? Yes, i did check just yesterday and it was in fact a monk holing a Vera. Can someone change it back? :Why? The new one is clearer, lighter, more imparticial and focuses on the item in hand, rather than the wielder — Skuld 15:13, 15 October 2006 (CDT) ::Check Project:Image use policy, specifically #9 under Rules of thumb: When you upload your screen captures to GuildWiki, you are putting them out there for others to use. If it is felt that your image of that sword focuses more on your Elementalist who is holding it than on the sword itself, others may crop and re-upload the picture or simply upload a new picture of the item. But, it looks like that isn't even the issue as the same person uploaded both pictures. --Rainith 20:23, 15 October 2006 (CDT) By Popular Demand... ...from two years ago, here's a bit of a screenshot. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 04:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC)